Quem me amaria? Pt 2
by Mafe Ly
Summary: E se Ravena voltasse? O que Robin faria? CONTINUAÇÃO de "quem me amaria?" quem quiser saber a estória é só procurar no meu profile. CAP FINAL POSTADO!
1. Chapter 1

Oieee gente!

Ai, desculpa,desculpa,desculpa mesmo a demora!! Eu to me sentindo muito culpadaa! Mas, parece que essa continuação ficou um pouco grande, mas ai está...ahh, só avisando umas coisinhas.

1)Tema algumas partes que a Ravena estará narrando(Raven POV),outras o Robin(Robin POV) e outras eu mesma(N/A POV). Eu vou avisar colocando uma indicação super óbvia pra vocês não se perderem na fic, okay?

2) Eu não revisei direito, então se tiver algum erro na escrita,pontuação ou qualquer coisa do gênero, por favor ignorem

Boa leitura!

**Quem me amaria? Pt.2**

** By Mafe Ly**

Tudo escuro.Eu já deveria ter partido para outra vida, mas, tem alguma coisa estranha, eu começo a ouvir vozes.Num esforço inútil, penso eu, tento abrir os olhos. E logo reconheço o cômodo:eu estava na ala-hopitalar da Torre! Mas,como? Também percebo que meus três amigos estavam lá,discutindo teorias, pelo o que percebi.

-O-o que eu estou fazendo aqui?!-eu pergunto um pouco rouca.

-Ra-ravena?-Mutano diz não acreditando no que vê.

-Amiga! Você está viva!-Estelar voa e me abraça, quase me sufocando.

-Co-como vcs conseguiram?-eu pergunto recuperando o fôlego

-Nossa!Foi complicado!Nem vale a pena explicar!-Mutano diz já cansado só de pensar em como eles fizeram.

-O importante é que você está de volta- Cyb diz sorrindo para mim

-Mas não era para eu estar aqui!Eu deveria estar morta!

-Mas amiga,nós conseguimos te salvar!-Estelar diz um pouco preocupada devido à minha reação.

-Quando o Robin foi falar para gente nós ficamos loucos,ficamos preocupados, demoramos uma eternidade para conseguir achar o feitiço que você usou para fazer uma modificação ne...-mas antes que Ciborgue terminasse de explicar, Estelar perguntou.

-Você não está feliz,amiga?

-Não é isso,Estelar...É que eu não podia ter voltado.

-Mas,afinal,Ravena, o que aconteceu para você querer se matar?-mutano

-Bom, eu e o Robin estávamos juntos...

-Voces tavam juntos?Juntos um do lado do outro, juntos namorando, juntos presos em uma caverna,juntos...-mutano

-Namorando,Mutano!Era uma sexta-feira, vocês já deviam ter ido dormir- e logo, Ravena contou tudo o que aconteceu, melancolicamente- Por isso eu quis me matar.

-Voce se matou por causa do Robin?**Só** por causa do Robin?-mutano perguntou e ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Mas porque você não foi tirar satisfação com ele?-Cyb aprecia confuso sobre a estória.

-É!Você podia ter dado um tapa nele, ou ter usado seus poderes, ou...

-Mutano, a dor que a Ravena sentia era muito grande.Era um sofrimento enorme. Vamos, amiga, acho que posso te ajudar- Estelar diz, puxando Ravena para fora da cama e assim, elas vão para o quarto de Estelar.

-O Robin só fica dentro do quarto,não sai para fazer nada...Quase nada...

-Então ele não sabe que eu estou viva?-eu pergunto aliviada. Não queria que ele me visse.

-Bom...Nós dissemos que íamos tentar trazer você de volta,mas ele não quis sair do quarto...Acho que ele tem aquilo que vocês chama de...de...Como era o nome mesmo?É quando alguém fica muito triste...

-Depressão?

-É!É isso mesmo!

Elas continuaram caminhando até o quarto da Estelar

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ROBIN POV**

"Será que eles conseguiram? Eles **têm que** ter conseguido!"- então, pela primeira vez, decidi sair do meu quarto por livre e espontânea vontade. Normalmente, os titãs me chamavam, mas dessa vez, eu tive um pressentimento de que algo deu certo. Então me dirige ao quarto de Estelar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A POV**

-Eu não quero ver ele...-Ravena diz para Estelar.

-Mas,Ravena,uma hora você vai ter que falar com o Robin!-ela tenta persuadir a amiga

-Eu sei!Mas não quero que seja agora,Star!Não quero que ele saiba que estou viva!

TOC- TOC

Estelar foi abrir a porta.

-Ro-Robin?!Vo-você não estava no seu quarto?!-Estelar quase grita de susto,fazendo sua amiga se assustar muito.

-"Não,ele não".-depois do susto, ravena se transformou em pássaro e foi embora para seu antigo quarto.

-Eu estava...Eu queria saber se vocês conseguiram...-Robin não continuou a frase. Ele sempre perguntava a mesma coisa para Estelar.

-" Não quero que ele saiba que estou viva".-relembrou o que sua amiga disse.-Não,ainda não. Desculpa.-mente triste.

-Ah...Ta...-foi embora.

Robin se sentia cada dia mais culpado pela morte de sua já estava fora de seu quarto decidiu ir um pouco na sala,para ver se distraía-se.Lá encontrou Mutano e Cyb jogando vídeo-game.

-Robin?!?!Você ta fora do seu quarto?!É um milagre!!!O que aconteceu?!?!-Mutano diz incrédulo

-Eu só quis sair do quarto um pouco...

-Já falou com a Ravena?-pergunta Cyb virando para encarar o líder

-O que?!- o líder se assusta totalmente. Só poderia ser uma piada!

-Já falou com a Ravena?-ele repete a pergunta- A última vez que eu a vi ela tava no quarto da Estelar.

-A Ravena está...viva?

-É claro!A gente conseguiu!A Estelar não te...

Mutano não continuou já que Robin não estava mais na sala.Agora se dirigia ao quarto de Estelar,para tirar satisfações.A encontrou flutuando em direção à sala com a cabeça abaixada.Nem percebeu que Robin estava lá,só percebeu sua presença quando ele a empurrou e a encostou na parede.

-Robin?! Que susto!!

-Por que, Estelar?Por que você mentiu para mim?Porque disse que a Ravena estava morta?!-Robin estava irritado,o que fez Estelar ficar com um pouco de medo.

-É que...Ela não que-riaque vo-ce soubesse que-que ela estava...Estava viva...

-O que?!

-A Ravena me disse que não queria que você soubesse que ela não esta morta.-ela repetiu um pouco mais calma.

-A onde ela está?!

-Eu-eu não posso te falar,Robin...Ela não...

-Me diz onde a **Ravena** está,** agora**!-Robin diz cada vez mais irritado

-Robin,por favor,calma!Ela ta no quarto dela,mas não acho uma boa idéia você ir lá.

Robin não ouviu,só importava o lugar que ela estava .Foi logo ao quarto dela e bateu na porta.Mas não houve resposta.

**RAVEN POV**

-Ravena? Sou eu.

-"Como...Como ele ficou sabendo?".- eu não respondi.queria que ele fosse embora.

-Eu sei que você ta ai.Por favor,abra a porta,eu preciso falar com você.

-Não temos o que conversar, Robin.Me deixe em paz.-disse sentada na cama.Não queria vê-lo em hipótese alguma.Não depois _daquilo_...

-Rae,por fa...-ele começou a me irritar. Ele não tinha mais o direito de me chamar de "Rae"

-Não me chame de Rae!!!

Robin respirou fundo.Não seria fácil conversar com ela, mas teria que tentar.

-Ravena.Está melhor assim? Eu realmente preciso falar com você.Abra a porta.

-Eu não quero te ver,Robin! Não quero você perto do meu quarto!

-Tudo bem,já estou indo.-parece que ele foi embora.Depois dessa pequena discussão, eu deitei na minha antiga cama e dormi.

**ROBIN POV**

-"Agora que sei que ela está viva, só preciso fazer com que ela me escute e me perdoe."-com esse pensamento em mente, voltei para o meu quarto para pensar em como falar come la, sem que se irrite.

**RAVEN POV**

No dia seguinte, eu acordei muito cedo e decidi ir para o terraço meditar. Era um ótimo lugar para fazer isso,mas, não se passou muito tempo e eu percebi que Robin estava lá.Tinha me esquecido que eu não sou a única na Torre que acorda cedo. Decidi sair daquele lugar.

-Ravena...-ele começou, mas eu não o deixei continuar.

-Eu não quero falar com você,não quero ver você,já te disse isso.Por favor,deixe-me aproveitar meus últimos dias na Torre.-disse olhando para baixo.

-Últimos dias?Como assim?

-Eu não consigo viver junto com você aqui.Machuca-me muito,então eu decidi abandonar a Torre e a equipe.

- Você não pode abandonar tudo isso por minha causa Por favor,Ravena,eu quero explicar tudo,tudo o que aconteceu.

-Eu não quero explicações,Robin,eu sei o que aconteceu.Só quero que você me deixe em paz.-disse andando até a porta,mas Robin estava determinado a não me deixar descer, ficando na frente da mesma.

-Mas eu não vou.Eu quero te explicar.Não deixo você sair daqui de cima,até eu explicar tudo.-eu fiquei parada,com os braços cruzados e esperando que continuasse, já que era a única maneira de descer.-Eu sempre pensava em você antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Sempre,nem um minuto deixei de fazer isso.Aquele dia que você me viu, eu não estava em mim. Eu queria que você entendesse que,eu me declarei a você,com o propósito de vivermos juntos para sempre.-ele se aproxima cada vez mais de mim-Me perdoe,Ravena.

Depois de ouvir as explicações que ele tanto queria dar, eu coloco minha mão sob sua bochecha,acariciando-a - Robin...você...sempre pensava em mim?Antes de tudo?Isso...é lindo...-eu digo com a voz macia.

-Antes de tudo.-ele também diz com a voz macia.

Mas,antes que alguma coisa mais acontecesse,eu tirei minha mão da bochecha dele e lhe dei um tapa-Eu não te perdôo! Eu não sou burra,Robin!

-Por favor,Ravena, eu fui um idiota em trair a pessoa mais importante para mim...Me de mais uma chance,só mais uma.

-Você a estava beijando,Robin!

-Eu não estava em mim,Ravena!

-Estava sim!Estava beijando-a com gosto!Acha que não vi?Acha que não vi aquela terrível cena que atormentou minha mente até a hora da minha morte?Acha que eu vou acreditar que você não estava em você?!

-Acho.Quero que você acredite que eu não estava em mim.Se te embebedassem você também não ficaria em si e beijaria o primeiro que aparecesse.-ele diz me acusando.

-Não,Robin.Eu não faria isso porque eu não sou irresponsável como você!Eu seria fiel a você. Se eu não gostasse de você,eu te falaria na cara que não gostava de você.Não te trairia.

-Você faria isso agora? Falaria agora na minha cara que não me ama mais?

Eu fiquei quieta olhando fixamente para ele.-Por favor,Robin,deixe-me passar.

-Me responde.

-Robin,saia da minha eu disse antes,não temos o que conversar.Eu vou embora,já está decidido,você não pode fazer nada.-eu disse rispidamente.

**ROBIN POV**

Eu decidi ceder passagem e ela desceu.Não seria obrigando-a a falar comigo que ela me perdoaria e ficaria na Torre.Eu preciso pensar em outra coisa para fazer ela mudar de idéia. Depois de um tempo, decidi voltar para meu quarto para pensar em outra coisa.

**RAVEN POV**

Eu estava deitada na minha cama, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu essa manhã. Mas tinha uma coisa que me intrigava. Por que eu não consegui dizer 'não' para ele? Por que não consegui dizer que eu não o amava mais?-eu pensava, ams parecia que a resposta estava muito óbvia- Porque eu ainda o amo...Mas, eu não quero admitir por causa da traição.

CONTINUA...

Oieee de novoo!

Bom gente,acho que essa parte da continuação ficou confusa por causa das várias mudanças na narração e um pouco grande.Mas eu tenteiiiiiiiii! Eu juroo que tenteiiiii T-T

Por favor, me mandem reviews para eu saber se eu devo postar o próximo capítulo, eu se eu paro a continuação aqui mesmooo . 

Bjos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Quem Me Amaria? Pt. 2**

**Capítulo 2**

**By Mafe Ly**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A POV**

Robin passou o dia perambulando pela Torre. Estava com vários problemas, todos incluíam Ravena.

-"Ela só pode estar brincando! Ela não pode abandonar a Torre, nem a equipe. Se ela for embora eu nunca mais terei outra chance para me desculpar.Então,como eu vou fazer ela ficar aqui?"

O líder então, pediu para os outros titãs, menos Ravena, se reunirem para uma reunião de emergência em seu quarto.Quando todos estavam presentes, ele explicou a situação.

-Ela tem razão de querer ir embora,Robin.-Estelar diz, concordando com a "idéia" da amiga.

-O que?!

-É...Você traiu ela e a Ravena, por menos que pareça, é sensível.Depois disso,ela tem razão de querer ir embora.-ela explica

Ele olha incrédulo para ela.Depois olha para os outros titans, como se pedisse para que os dois o ajudassem.

-Se ela for embora não terá ninguém para criticar minhas piadas...-Mutano disse pensativo

-E ninguém para por ordem na Torre...-completa Cyb

-Nós vamos ajudar-eles falam juntos.

-E você,Star? Vai nos ajudar?

-Só porque a Ravena é uma grande amiga minha e você também.-ela responde depois de um tempo.

-Que bom! Agora nós precisamos de um plano...

E ficaram pensando por um longo tempo. Mas foram atrapalhados pelo alarme da Torre.Apesar disso, Robin não fez nada.

-Hã, Robin? O alarme ta tocando...Não vai fazer nada?-Cyb pergunta um pouco surpreso.

-É! Não vai falar a sua frase favorita,não? Alguma coisa do tipo "Titãs,problemas!" ou "Titãs, vamos!"? –Mutano diz tentando imitar o jeito sério do líder.

-É isso!-Robin grita- Ciborgue, Mutano, Estelar, eu tive uma idéia que possa dar certo!

- ...¬¬ Robin, o alarme...Sabe, eu instalei ele pra avisar quando a cidade estiver correndo perigo!-Cyb explica a função do alarme que não parava de tocar.

- Eu sei pra que serve um alarme,Ciborgue .Agora,prestem atenção na minha idéia. Hoje a noite...-mas foi interrompido por Mutano.

-Alaaaarme...-mas ele fingiu não escutar e retomou seu plano.

-Hoje a noite,vocês irão até o quarto da...

-Robin, a cidade...-essa foi a vez de Ciborgue tentar fazer o líder deixar de lado seu plano por um minuto para salvar a cidade.

-Como eu estava dizendo! Hoje a noite, vocês irão até o quarto da Ravena e vão...

-Hã...amigo Robin, o alarme e a cidade...-mas esse comentário repetitivo fez com que Robin se irritasse.

-Eu já ouvi a droga do alarme! E eu já entendi que essa maldita cidade está correndo perigo,okay? Mas parece que **vocês **não perceberam que eu não estou nem um pouco preocupado com isso!-enquanto Robin falava, Ravena andava até a cozinha para fazer seu chá, mas para isso tinha que passar pelo quarto do líder, e não pode deixar de ouvir ele reclamar, então parou para ouvir-Vocês ainda não entenderam a gravidade do problema, não é? Então eu vou explicar: se a Ravena for embora da Torre e abandonar a equipe nós não conseguiremos derrotar mais nenhum vilão! Porque, no final de todas as lutas, quando nós já estamos exaustos, é sempre ela que salva a gente!

-Okay,Robin calminha,aí...Está certo, já entendemos.

-Então, pode contar o seu plano.-Mutano diz, louco para ouvir o plano maluco do Robin.

Robin respirou fundo e começou: -Hoje à noite vocês irão ao quarto da Ravena e vão...

Nesse instante, Ravena se afastou da porta e voltou para seu quarto.

-"Então, o Robin está fazendo um plano para me fazer continuar na Torre...e envolveu os outros...Isso vai ser interessante..."

À noite, Ravena ficou em seu quarto.Queria ver qual tinha sido o plano de Robin. Logo, ouviu batidas em sua porta.

-Quem é?

-Somos nós,amiga.Estelar, Mutano e Cyb.-Ravena foi em direção à porta e ela logo abriu.

-O que vocês querem?

-Queremos pedir que você fique aqui na Torre-começou Cyb diretamente

-É...Ela sem você é muito chata. ó.ò -Mutano explica

-Amiga, por favor...Fique na Torre...

-Qual é o plano?

-O que? Plano? Como assim?-Mutano tentou disfarçar

-Eu ouvi vocês falando sobre isso no quarto do Robin hoje. O que ele pretende com isso?

-Bom,Ravena, eu achei que já estava claro. Ele quer que você fique para depois conseguir pedir desculpas por tudo...E nós queremos que você fique!Nós somos seus amigos.

-É...

-Certo...eu fico.

-Ai que bom,amiga!-Estelar ia abraçar a amiga, mas esta continuou a falar.

-Com uma condição: Eu vou deixar de ser uma titã. Vou passar a ter uma vida "normal" na Torre.

-O que?

-Isso mesmo.Eu ai embora da Torre por causa do Robin, mas se essa condição for aceita eu fico.

-Tudo bem. Nós aceitamos.-diz Mutano, antes de qualquer um e pouco tempo depois eles foram informar Robin sobre o que acontecera.

CONTINUA...

**Oiee!**

**Gente, desculpa a demora de novooo! E desculpem qualquer erro de português nos 2 capítulos!! É que minhas aulas já começaram e já me mandaram liçãoo! ¬¬ Ninguém merece..Em fim...eu juro que eu vou postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possívell!**

**Obrigada por esperarem e acompanharem a fic!**

**Bjos**


	3. Chapter 3

Quem me amaria

**Quem me amaria? Pt2**

**Capítulo 3**

Eles estavam andando em direção ao quarto de Robin. Ele abriu a porta e os outros titãs entraram.

-E ai?

-Bom, Robin, nós vamos ter que treinar muito de agora em diante.- Cyb diz, deixando o líder confuso.

- O que? Como assim?

- Nós dissemos à Ravena para ficar na Torre, ela disse que ficaria...-Mutano começou e Estelar continuou a explicação.

-Se ela deixasse de ser uma titã e tivesse uma vida normal.

-E como você disse que "se a Ravena abandonar a equipe nós não conseguiremos derrotar mais nenhum vilão porque ela sempre salva a gente", nós teremos que começar a treinar muito mais para conseguir derrotá-los. ¬¬

-Certo... E o que vocês disseram?

- Que tudo bem. Afinal, você queria que ela ficasse na Torre, não é? Não nos disse nada sobre ela ficar na Torre sendo uma titã.- Mutano explica.

-Tudo bem, Robin? Nós fizemos alguma coisa errada?-Estelar pergunta preocupada.

-Não, Star.-ele diz com um sorriso- Muito obrigado a todos. Vocês não sabem como estão me ajudando.

-Ah, é pra isso que serve os amigos.

**RAV POV**

" Eu me matei por causa do Robin, por causa _daquilo_.Apesar disso, eu ainda o amo. Mas não é certo eu ficar na Torre,só irei sofrer." –suspirei-"Agora é tarde, já disse que ficaria aqui"-e depois de finalizar esse pensamento peguei uma roupa no meu guarda-roupa.

Enquanto em trocava, percebi uma coisa. Meu cabelo estava comprido.

"Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada? Por que nunca percebi que meu cabelo estava comprido? Por que ninguém me avisou que me cabelo estava comprido? Bom, o comprimento do meu cabelo era o menos importante. Eu estava começando de novo. Uma 'vida' nova, sem ter que combater o crime, sem usar meus poderes todo dia."- pensei. Até que não seria tão ruim.

**ROB POV**

- "A Ravena não é mais uma titã. Agora as batalhas vão ficar um pouco mais complicadas. Mas tudo bem, pelo menos ela continua na Torre. Eu só tenho que fazer a coisa certa, se não ela pode se irritar de novo"- eu fico pensando por um longo tempo, até que tenho uma idéia.- Como eu nunca pensei nisso antes?!-eu grito para mim mesmo e começo a planejar tudo.

**N/A POV**

Haviam se passado vários dias desde a decisão de Ravena. Agora ela usava outras roupas, mais normais, como saias, o que fez com que os titãs se surpreendessem um pouco. Mas aos poucos se acostumaram.

Ravena se recusava a falar com Robin e ele fazia o mesmo. Não se falavam, não se encaravam, não discutiam, Robin havia parado com seus planos.Parecia que para um, o outro não existia.

Os quatro titãs estavam na sala. Mutano e Cyb estavam brigando pelo café-da-manhã, como sempre, enquanto Estelar estava no sofá e Ravena na mesa lendo um livro. Ela estava com uma saia jeans e uma blusa azul escuro. A porta da sala abre e Robin aparece.

-Bom dia-ele diz para todos e entra na sala.

De repente,a sala ficou silenciosa. Ravena faria alguma coisa? E quanto a Robin? Mas nada aconteceu. Ela não tirou a cara do livro e Robin se dirigiu direto para o sofá, ligando a televisão.

O dia seguinte passou bem. Quando a tarde estava acabando, Ravena decidiu subir no telhado da Torre.Quando o céu já estava tomado pelas estrelas, Robin sobe no telhado e se senta ao lado de Ravena. Como a garota não fez nenhuma subjeção,ele continuou lá, em silêncio. Mas chegou a um ponto em que Ravena não agüentou mais.

-Qual o seu problema, Robin?-ela pergunta um pouco impaciente

- Como assim?

-primeiro você vem correndo pedir desculpas, e depois para de falar comigo!

- Estou fazendo o que você me disse para fazer: estou te deixando em paz.

Ela ficou quieta. Robin tinha razão, ela pedira inúmeras vezes para deixá-la sozinha,e ele nunca escutara. Talvez estivesse irritada porque não estava mais recebendo a atenção que recebia quando voltou.

O silêncio continuou por um longo tempo. Ravena não disse mais nenhuma palavra desde que Robin lhe disse aquilo, mas, mesmo assim,eles continuavam sentados próximos um do outro no telhado da Torre.

-Já chega dessa brincadeira, não é, Ravena?-Robin disse, parecendo cansado

- O que quer dizer com isso?

-Chega que fingir que eu não existo, chega de fingir que está irritada comigo, chega de fingir que não ama. Tem uma hora que isso cansa.

- O-o que?! Está maluco! Eu não estou fingindo! Eu realmente não te amo mais!

-Eu sei que é mentira. –ele diz calmo

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

-Lembra quando você estava aqui em cima meditando e eu apareci? Você ia sair e eu te impedi. Perguntei pra você se teria coragem de falar na minha cara que não me amava mais. Você não disse nada e então eu descobri que você ainda me amava.

-I-isso é...é ridículo! Vo-cê não pode ter deduzido isso só por causa daquele dia!

- Tudo bem. Então me responda agora.Fale sinceramente, deixe o orgulho de lado e me responda: você ainda me ama? Por que eu realmente te amo e eu ficaria muito feliz se nós ficássemos juntos de novo.

-Okay.-ela disse e depois de um tempo respondeu- Eu admito. Ainda gosto de você. E, eu te perdôo por o que aconteceu.

-Eu sabia-ele disse se aproximando mais delam para beijá-la, mas ela o impediu colocando o dedo em sua boca.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?!- ela pergunta um pouco incrédula

-Eu..eu pretendia te beijar! O que parece que eu estava fazendo!?

-Ah, nada disso! –ele ficou confuso- Nossa fase acabou.Eu disse que te amo e que te perdôo, mas não disse nada sobre voltar com você. Você queria meu perdão e agora o tem. Já, me ter, é diferente.

-Mas...O que eu tenho que fazer para te reconquistar, então?-ele pergunta sem nenhuma idéia.

-Seja criativo.

E, depois disso, ela desceu do telhado, deixando-o sozinho. Ravena tinha razão: aquela fase deles acabou. Mas isso não quer dizer que outra não pode começar. É como dizem: sempre depois de um final há um novo começo.

**Fim**

**OoOOoOoOOo**

**Comentários:**

**Oie, gente! Eu sei, eu demorei muito pra postar esse capítulo, mas minhas aulas começaram e minhas provas também.**

**Bom, eu tinha muitas idéias para esse capítulo final, mas eu acabei escolhendo essa. Por que? Eu vou explicar. Na verdade, não era para ter uma continuação,era para essa fic acabar trágica e dramática. Mas isso não aconteceu, eu dei uma continuação e tentei fazer com que os dois ficassem sozinhos,já que era a idéia original. Entenderam? Ótimo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic! Se quiserem deixar reviews, à vontade, se não quiserem, tudo bem!**

**Até minha próxima fic!**

**Bjos**

**Mafe Ly**


End file.
